Plantilla:Ability data
}.png|[[Archivo: }}}}|:|-}}.png|left|64px|alt= }}}}|link=]]|[[Archivo:ChampionSquare.png|left|64px|alt= }}}}|link=]]}} This template contains various independently retrievable data items about }| }| }}}| }| }}}}} in the form of parameter values of a variable template of choice, in a standardized fashion. Preview }/ }|Ability}} Spell pages * Page: ** }# }}}} * Category: ** Categoría:Plantillas de datos de habilidades ** Categoría: } Parameters }}}} | colspan="2" | Name of the ability Only necessary if the value differs from }. |- | champion | class="te-input empty" data-name="champion" | } | champion |- | skill | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill" | } | skill |- | range | class="te-input empty" data-name="range" | } | range (deprecated) |- | target range | class="te-input empty" data-name="target range" | } | target range |- | attack range | class="te-input empty" data-name="attack range" | } | attack range |- | travel distance | class="te-input empty" data-name="travel distance" | } | travel distance |- | collision radius | class="te-input empty" data-name="collision radius" | } | collision radius |- | effect radius | class="te-input empty" data-name="effect radius" | } | effect radius |- | width | class="te-input empty" data-name="width" | } | width |- | angle | class="te-input empty" data-name="angle" | } | angle |- | inner radius | class="te-input empty" data-name="inner radius" | } | inner radius |- | tether radius | class="te-input empty" data-name="tether radius" | } | tether radius |- | speed | class="te-input empty" data-name="speed" | } | speed |- | cast time | class="te-input empty" data-name="cast time" | } | cast time |- | cost | class="te-input empty" data-name="cost" | } | cost |- | costtype | class="te-input empty" data-name="costtype" | } | costtype |- | static | class="te-input empty" data-name="static" | } | static |- | cooldown | class="te-input empty" data-name="cooldown" | } | cooldown |- | targetimmunity | class="te-input empty" data-name="targetimmunity" | } | targetimmunity |- | statictargetimmunity | class="te-input empty" data-name="statictargetimmunity" | } | statictargetimmunity |- | recharge | class="te-input empty" data-name="recharge" | } | recharge |- | rechargestatic | class="te-input empty" data-name="rechargestatic" | } | rechargestatic |- | customlabel | class="te-input empty" data-name="customlabel" | } | customlabel |- | custominfo | class="te-input empty" data-name="custominfo" | } | custominfo |- | icon | class="te-input empty" data-name="icon" | } | icon |- | blurb | class="te-input empty" data-name="blurb" | } | blurb |- | description | class="te-input empty" data-name="description" | } | description |- | leveling | class="te-input empty" data-name="leveling" | } | leveling |- | icon2 | class="te-input empty" data-name="icon2" | } | icon2 |- | description2 | class="te-input empty" data-name="description2" | } | description2 |- | leveling2 | class="te-input empty" data-name="leveling2" | } | leveling2 |- | icon3 | class="te-input empty" data-name="icon3" | } | icon3 |- | description3 | class="te-input empty" data-name="description3" | } | description3 |- | leveling3 | class="te-input empty" data-name="leveling3" | } | leveling3 |- | icon4 | class="te-input empty" data-name="icon4" | } | icon4 |- | description4 | class="te-input empty" data-name="description4" | } | description4 |- | leveling4 | class="te-input empty" data-name="leveling4" | } | leveling4 |- | icon5 | class="te-input empty" data-name="icon5" | } | icon5 |- | description5 | class="te-input empty" data-name="description5" | } | description5 |- | leveling5 | class="te-input empty" data-name="leveling5" | } | leveling5 |- | targeting | class="te-input empty" data-name="targeting" | } | Permafrost is a single target ability. |- | affects | class="te-input empty" data-name="affects" | } | Permafrost affects enemy champions and large monsters |- | damagetype | class="te-input empty" data-name="damagetype" | } | Permafrost deals magic damage. |- | spelleffects | class="te-input empty" data-name="spelleffects" | } | spelleffects |- | onhiteffects | class="te-input empty" data-name="onhiteffects" | } }}}|true| }}} | onhiteffects can be set to 'true', for abilities that apply on-hit effects (from items or other abilities) |- | occurrence | class="te-input empty" data-name="occurrence" | } }}}|impacto}}| }}} }}}|atacar}}| }}} | occurrence can either be set to 'hit' or 'attack', and refers to on-hit effects |- | spellshield | class="te-input empty" data-name="spellshield" | } | spellshield can either be set to true, or written with a custom description. |- | projectile | class="te-input empty" data-name="projectile" | } | true |- | callforhelp | class="te-input empty" data-name="callforhelp" | } | callforhelp determines whether minion aggro will transfer to the caster |- | additional | class="te-input empty" data-name="additional" | } | Displays additional information in a smaller window below the template. |- | notes | class="te-input empty" data-name="notes" | } | Displays additional information with effect table to the right. |- | flavorsound | class="te-input empty" data-name="flavorsound" | } | flavor sound |- | video | class="te-input empty" data-name="video" | } | video |- | video2 | class="te-input empty" data-name="video2" | } | video 2 |- | yvideo | class="te-input empty" data-name="yvideo" | } | YouTube video |- | yvideo2 | class="te-input empty" data-name="yvideo2" | } | YouTube video 2 |} All plantillas de datos de habilidades use the same parameter. }! }|| }}}Categoría:Plantillas de recuperación de datos Until here the documentation is automatically generated by Plantilla:Ability data. Referencias